<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickbed by ogadinma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964810">Sickbed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogadinma/pseuds/ogadinma'>ogadinma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogadinma/pseuds/ogadinma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, all Nico was trying to do was help out. He really didn't deserve any of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children of Apollo did not get sick. Well, it was at least uncommon enough that it caused worry throughout camp. So when Kayla’s cough lasted a few days it was cause for enough worry to require two healers. Both Will and Austin peered at her anxiously. Even Nico hung in the background pretending not to care, despite the fact that he was only technically a volunteer.</p>
<p>“Maybe she has mumps.” He offered up from his place in the back.</p>
<p>Will and Austin  laughed as Kayla began to smile, all thankful for the other boy’s humor. “Nah, that’s not it,” Will said through his chuckle<br/>. <br/>“I know I’m not a doctor, Solace.” He said, stressing the last  word with a hint of mockery, “but I’m just trying to help.” </p>
<p>“Wait a minute Nico are you serious?” Will asked, quirking his brow.</p>
<p>“Yes?” He answered, slightly apprehensive. </p>
<p>Will spoke very slowly, as if to a child. “Kayla can’t have the mumps. She’s been vaccinated.”</p>
<p>Ok he didn’t know what that meant but he was still trying to be helpful. “Um,” he paused at the sound of her cough. ‘Maybe whooping cough?”</p>
<p>‘Whoop- Nico, i don’t think that’s it. She got that vaccine too.” Honestly, Will thought it was adorable that he was trying to help, even though it was obvious he had no idea what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Of course of course.” he nodded quickly, feeling color rise to his cheeks. </p>
<p>Will patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Ghost Boy,” he said, turning to Kayla as he dropped the subject, stethoscope in hand. </p>
<p>However Kaylas eyes were still on him, brows knitted together. “Nico do you know what a vaccine is?”</p>
<p>“Obviously” he answered, voice gruff. </p>
<p>Kayla saw right through his act. Where his tone might have been a bit threatening before, after a few months of her watching the son of Hades turn to mush while dating her brother, the effect had worn off. </p>
<p>“Okay, explain what it is then,” she immediately countered.</p>
<p>“ You want me to explain the concept of a vaccine to three doctors?” Nico asked slowly, sarcasm apparent.</p>
<p>This time, Will looked up at him. Saying nothing, he swept his eyes over the boy’s face. Under his boyfriend’s scrutinizing gaze, Nico’s face faltered, just a little. But that small change was all it took.</p>
<p>“Nico, “ Will asked gingerly, as though hearing the answer to his question would physically pain him. “Do you actually not know what a vaccine is?”</p>
<p>His boyfriend gave no inclination he even heard the question, save the slight rose tinge that colored his face. </p>
<p>Will's brain felt as though it was short circuiting. Stepping slightly away from Kayla and the table she sat on he cocked his head at the shorter boy. “How do you not know what that is?!” Nico and Kayla winced as his voice began to grow louder with each word.</p>
<p>“Do I have to remind you what time period I’m from?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been here for at least 6 years,” he countered. "In 6 years,” he said, stalking closer to wear Nico stood on the opposite side of the small room, “ have you ever received a vaccine?”</p>
<p>Nico looked up at Will's reddening face. Even though he knew the harshness of his tone wasn’t actually directed at him it was still a jarring sight. “I mean yea?” He muttered. “What’s the big deal?”</p>
<p>This had been the wrong thing to say. A very wrong thing to say. His boyfriend’s face looked almost murderous. “Oh yea sure, no big deal. After all, who cares if you die from polio or something?” Will signaled to Austin to take over for Kayla while he made his way to the supply closet muttering to himself about boyfriends who took the death boy thing too seriously. </p>
<p>“What’s he doing?” asked Nico warily, glancing at the other two. Austin had already deemed Kayla’s illness as mild and had given her some cough syrup.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” Austin said, refusing to look at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yea don’t worry about it,” Kayla said, mirth apparent in her eyes. “You’ll be alright.”</p>
<p>Well that didn’t sound too promising. Nico glanced at Will, who was apparently still carrying on with his rant deeply engrossed in whatever was in the closet. He could hear the mini fridge that had been squeezed inside its corner opening. He glanced at Kayla and Austin who were fighting to hide their smiles. Yea...he wanted no parts of whatever this was. “Okayyy '' he said, taking a couple steps towards the door. “Tesoro,” he started,continuing to back up, trying to keep his voice level.  “I’m supposed to be running a sword fighting class so, I’ll just swing by after so we can walk to dinner.” Just as he crossed the threshold of the door, Will turned around. </p>
<p>“Darling,” he drawled, in that stupid voice Nico loved. “ I suggest you sit yourself down before I make you.” </p>
<p>Nico sat in the nearest seat, sighing. He readied himself for whatever Will was planning watching wearily as he dropped the needles on the table next to him. His eyebrows jumped up. “Will?” he asked, looking warily at the slightly crazed look in his boyfriend’s eye.</p>
<p>“No shut up, I don’t wanna hear it.” Will said. “Honestly I can’t believe this.” He muttered, exasperated.</p>
<p>“So nobody wants to talk to me about the crazy guy with the needles?,” he asked, trying to make eye contact with Kayla and Austin.</p>
<p>Kayla just shrugged. “I mean it’s not like he’s wrong. You kinda do need your vaccines.” She hopped off the table and she and Austin began making their way out of the infirmary, pointedly ignoring the baleful look in Nico’s eyes. “ With that the two leave.</p>
<p>And if Nico screams each time he gets a shot, no one needs to know. Whatever, at least he got a sticker out of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey guys, I have no idea if they actually had vaccines in the 1940s and I absolutely refuse to look it up because it might mess with my story. I hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>